


Secrets Can't Last Forever

by Edge_Daddy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, Scars, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_Daddy/pseuds/Edge_Daddy
Summary: With his mental conditioning worn off from Talon, Gabriel had been taken by Ana and Jack to a safe house. It's been rough and Ana decides to leave the boys alone while she goes to visit Sam in Canada.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t like he was some rotting corpse, some Hollywood monster hidden beneath the clothing that always covered as much of his skin as he could. It was that he hated his body, how it looked now. The patchy skin, the pale splotches made him feel incredibly self-conscious. Something that before Zurich was nothing he’d ever worried about. The thick scars down his left side, down his arm, thigh and side of his face didn’t help either.

It had been almost a year since he’d come to his senses, the mental conditioning from Talon had worn off early (probably due to the SEP chemicals in his body) and with completely unexpected help from ghosts from his past, he’d left. Without the brainwashing to keep the super soldier under control, his memory had slowly come back over those 11 months.

Those months had been tough on the three of them, keeping his existence a secret on top of everything else had left them all tired and stressed. They’d snapped at each other and bickered, apologising after some fresh air. Three people living in an old, small Overwatch safe house designed for a single person was not ideal.

Ana and Jack slept on two single beds in the bedroom and Gabriel was on the couch, he’d had flashbacks and nightmares which woke them all with his screams. They all had their own issues, PTSD from the wars and their years of fighting, but at least they had each other when the air wasn’t tense between them.

Although, on a particularly bad day for Gabe, Ana had opted to take some time away. Let the two men have some space, after all, they’d been friends longer and she knew there were unspoken feelings between the two men she called brothers. So, if she took some time away, perhaps that issue could be cleared up.

She saw the way they looked at each other when the other wasn’t watching. The way she used to look at Sam before she asked him out back in the day. She sighed softly to herself, maybe she’d contact him and take some time out to visit him in Canada. She had broken the news to him a few years ago, he’d needed some time. It wasn’t like they’d split in anger, after all. Maybe he was ready to spend some time with her now.

Gabriel was resting, they’d at least gotten him to stop wearing his mask, but it clearly still made him uncomfortable so Jack had found some hoodies with over-sized hoods to help him hide, but not hide at the same time. Although, without his mask, he refused to leave the house. He’d get angry and sometimes petulant before stubbornly going to sit back on the couch.

The hoodie and the beanie helped his mood, gave him some comfort and let him stay hidden, mostly. Compliments at first had been met with derision and self-deprecating comments. Not that a lot had changed, but at least he seemed a little less aggressive. Sort of.

“I’m going to get some air, Jack. I need to make a call.” Ana spoke softly, not wanting to wake the man they’d spent years tracking down.

The soldier rose his gaze from the book he’d been reading, glasses perched on his nose. He raised a brow at the woman and nodded. “Alright.”

Ana slipped out of the house into the cooling night air, leaving Jack to return to his book. He gave Gabriel a glance, checking on him. The man looked peaceful enough for now. Although he knew that peace wouldn’t last. Thankfully for everyone involved, he was getting more rest and less waking up screaming.

With Ana gone and Jack unaware (or in denial because the woman rarely missed anything) that she’d caught that look on his face, he found himself watching his old friend sleeping. He looked peaceful, mostly, if it wasn’t for the little knot on his brow. How he wished he could help Gabriel, kiss away his worries… but no. It wasn’t the time or place. Hell, he didn’t know how the Latino felt and he had other things to worry about than his feelings.

Despite the fact his friend had aged and had gained those scars and the vitiligo from the explosion, he still looked handsome. He still had that charming smile that made his heart flutter the few rare times he’d seen it since they’d come here. He huffed a little laugh at himself, after all these years, he still had it bad. He never was good at letting go.

He heard the front door open and he sat back in his seat, sticking his nose back into the book he’d been reading as Ana came back inside. He looked up, noting the pleased expression on her face. “Good news?”

“Do you think you can take care of Gabriel for a few weeks? Sam has agreed to spend some time with me.”

Jack hadn’t seen her so pleased in a long time and he couldn’t help but smile. They’d talked about Sam a lot since she revealed the fact she wasn’t dead to him. “He’s been better. I’m sure we’ll be fine. Anyway, you could use a holiday away from us. When are you heading out?”

Ana chuckled and nodded. “You’re not wrong there, Jack.” She sat herself down and grabbed her tablet, humming thoughtfully. “Depends what flights there are.”

“Oh,” the blond mocked hurt, “so you’re leaving that soon? Hurtful.”

“The sooner the better.” Ana smirked in reply, a cheeky glint in her eye.

Jack scoffed a laugh. “Well, say hi for me and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“Oh, you know me too well.” There was a cheeky smile on her lips as she booked herself a flight.

Morrison stifled a loud laugh. “Sometimes I wonder that. Take the car, I doubt we’ll be going anywhere and if I need anything there’s that corner store and take out.”

“You mean, ‘we’ll live on pizza’.”

“We can try?” Jack shrugged with that impish smile tugging his lips upward.

“I’m sure you would.” Her gaze returned to the tablet for a moment and she set it aside. “There’s a flight out tonight, in a few hours. I’ll let you know when my flight home is.” Her gaze moved to Gabe, who was somehow still sleeping. “It’s good he’s resting still. We all could use more sleep.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get less sleep up in Canada.”

Ana bit back a laugh, although she couldn’t hide the amused smile on her lips. “Shh you,” she chided, “I need to go pack, if you need anything from the shops, now is the time to go while you have the car here.”

“Pretty sure we have everything.” Jack hummed, setting his book aside. “I’ll check though, just in case.”

Ana nodded and moved into the shared bedroom, grabbing a bag to pack the things she needed while Jack slipped into the kitchenette and checked on their food (and drink) stocks. Seemed enough for now, it was only a week or so and there were delivery options if the need arose.

“Jack? Gabe’s sleep-heavy voice filled the quiet apartment, the sound of the man yawning following shortly after.

“You want a drink?” Jack was getting himself a glass of water already and grabbed one for Gabriel anyway.

“Yeah, please.” He pushed himself to sit up, stretching and yawning again before rubbing his eyes. What time was it even? Oh. Five? He’d slept all afternoon. In fact, this had to be longest he’d slept since they’d arrived here. Well, the longest uninterrupted. It was nice to wake up in peace.

“Here.” Jack’s voice always seemed a little… softer when he spoke to Gabe, the man noticed, but didn’t think much of it. “Had a good rest for once?”

Gabriel took the glass with a soft thanks and nodded, taking a sip before he responded. “I think so, yeah. Where’s Ana?”

“Packing. She’s heading up to Canada for a week or two to see Sam.”

“That’s uh, right. Her ex, her kid's dad. She could use a break from me,” he joked weakly, “it’ll be good for her to see him again.”

“We all can do with a break, it’ll be good for all of us.” Jack noticed that little crease on Gabe’s brow, the one when he was worried and didn’t want voice it. “Hey. I’m staying. We can relax and not be under threat of sleep darts.”

That little crease faded and Gabriel let out a soft snort of amusement. “So we won’t get any sleep then.”

“You two better.” Ana chimed in as she left the bedroom, suitcase wheeling behind her. “Or else I’ll fly back, put your asses to sleep and then go back and that is a promise. Not a threat.”

Although the look on her face was proof her promise was a lie.

“Yes, mum.” Jack drawled sarcastically, adding a lazy mock salute and ducking as his head was playfully swatted at by the sniper.

“I’m going to head out early, have dinner in town and maybe try and find Sam a nice gift. You take care of him, Gabriel.”

“Have fun, Ana. I’d say pass on a hi from me, but I don’t think he needs to deal with knowing I’m still alive just yet.” He’d never really known Sam well, they’d met a few times. The man seemed nice enough.

“Mm, maybe later on.” Ana shrugged with a little smile. “He doesn’t know about Jack either. Anyway, you two boys be good.” Her gaze met Jack’s and she gave him a very serious look. “And you. Tell him.”

Jack’s blue eyes widened a little, confused for a second. Then he realised. _She knew_. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ana gave him that look. That one that always shut him up, because if he didn’t, she’d probably smack him upside the head. Most likely, in fact.

With just a knowing smile, Ana grabbed the handle of her luggage and left the two men who were like brothers to her, alone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Jack finally admit his feelings?

“Jack?”

Gabe’s voice pulled his attention from watching Ana leave, that curious look on the Latino’s face had him knowing exactly what was coming next.

“What did she mean by ‘tell him’?”

Yep, he called it. Shit.

“Jack?”

“Are you hungry?” Way to try and change the subject. “I can get dinner cooking.”

Well, he was hungry yes, but right now? Gabriel wanted to know what Ana had meant about the last thing she’d said to Jack. “Not yet. What did Ana mean?”

It made this whole thing harder with Gabe’s memory still coming back to him, but, he also knew he should say something. After all, he’d been keeping this a secret for a long time. Too long. Life kept getting in the way when it wasn’t his nerves making him second guess himself. Then they were busy with Overwatch and then Blackwatch, then everything… then Zurich.

Something that still gave him nightmares and something he still knew gave Gabriel nightmares. He doubted they’d ever get over that day.

_“Jack!”_

He snapped out of his thoughts. “Sorry, I. Hah.” Before he spoke any further, the blond got up and moved to sit beside Gabe. He felt like a damn schoolboy again. “I know it’s probably not the best time to tell you, but,” his stomach was full of knots. Goddamn it Jack, you’re an adult. “Hell, I don’t even know if you even remember-”

“Just fucking tell me already.” Gabriel sighed a frustrated, impatient half laugh.

“I’m in love with you.” That impatience in Gabriel’s tone had him just blurt it out. That wasn’t how he planned it. Well, he hadn’t planned on saying it for a long time yet.

Had he just heard that right? He was surprised by that admission, but… he knew he had feelings for Jack. His spotty memory had come along with those, a few stray memories that had taken a while to get their point across. A few dreams that got their point across had finally made him realise and he hadn’t said anything, of course. He still was adjusting to life and trying to remember himself as well as the people from his past.

Jack’s admission though, brought a smile to his face and were his cheeks flushing red? They were warm. Although he was still terribly self-conscious. “Even like this? A monster?”

Morrison’s brow furrowed and he twisted, reaching up to gently cup the side of Gabe’s face. “You’re not a monster.” His tone was gentle, concern on his face. “Despite what you think, Gabe, you’re still handsome.”

The fact that Gabriel could hear how genuine Jack was, warmed his heart, despite the fact he hated how he looked. He hated the thick scars on the side of his body and the discoloured splotches on his skin. He hated that patch on the back of his skull that was forever bald, scars in place of his hair. He hated how his body ached most days, various pains from the scars and old wounds and the treatments that, while, saved his life - left him with phantom limb pains for his entire body. Even though it was still intact.

He’d remembered most of that. Of Moira and her treatments to try and cure his sickle cell anaemia. Her treatments had, so they theorised, had reacted badly with the chemicals in his body from the SEP and left him a complete mess. His cells were constantly degrading and regenerating, a curse that had never left him. Not even after his almost death at Zurich when the base had exploded around them.

“You flatterer.” His smile faltered a little, but he still tilted his head into that touch. Gentle contact was something he’d barely had for ten years at least and he knew how touch starved he was. “Jack, I-” it was his turn to stammer a little, his dark eyes opening to look over at the man, “-I’m pretty sure I love you too. If my dreams are anything to go by.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to be surprised. His turn to have burning cheeks. “Even after everything I said before the base exploded?”

That was something he hadn’t recalled yet and he just shrugged. “I don’t remember any of that and you know what? It doesn’t matter, right? Can’t change any of that shit.”

He was right and Jack smiled. “Yeah, you’re not wrong. We’re too old to bother with grudges. There just wasn’t time for any of this before.”

Gabriel snorted a half laugh. “We could have made time.” His tone softened a little and he sighed. “Maybe things would’ve been different.”

“But we can’t change any of that.” Jack reminded him. “So there’s no use even worrying about it.”

“Yeah…,” although if things had been different, he’d probably still be stuck with this broken body, maybe if he and Jack had been more than best friends-

“Stop thinking about things we can’t change, Gabe.” Jack nudged him, his hand still on Gabriel’s cheek. “I’ve done that enough for the both of us for ten years.”

“So what now?” A subject change was clearly needed. “Us, I mean.”

“Do you think we’re too old to be boyfriends?” He laughed, the word sounded too young for them now.

“Fuck no.” Gabe finally moved his head away from that comforting hand. “I want to be boyfriends. We’re not that old yet. Even if we were, I’d still want it.”

“Sappy.” Yet Jack’s heart fluttered and his cheeks warmed again.

“Yeah well. Deal with my sappy.” It was nice to feel like this. Relaxed, happy.

“I’ve got no choice,” the blond replied with a cheeky smile, “I’ll have to suffer the sap.”

The smile on Gabe’s face faded into a wince, one hand moving to his left side, the scarred side. His pains had come back again and Jack frowned, reaching out and setting his hand over Gabe’s on his left. “Once you’re up for it, we’ll have to see if there’s something we can do about the pain.”

“Talon couldn’t do shit.” He replied through grit teeth. “What makes you think anyone else can?”

“Because there are lots of other doctors out there and I don’t think Talon would have made too much of an effort.” He rubbed the top of the Latino’s hand. “You okay?”

Clearly, he wasn’t yet but he forced a weak smile and shrugged. “I’ll be fine. Once it goes away.”

“How about a distraction?”

“What like?” Anything to take his mind off the pain was a blessing.

The last thing Gabe saw before Jack’s mouth pressed against his own was a cheeky smile, one he remembered seeing a lot in all the years he’d known the other. Jack’s hand cupped the right side of Gabriel’s face, head tilting slightly as he kissed his (finally) boyfriend softly. Not leading to anything, just a sweet kiss to hopefully distract him until the pain passed.

The kiss was working well to distract Gabe, his eyes were closed as he kissed Jack back contently. Sure, the pain was still there, but it didn’t seem to hurt as much. They broke the kiss, needing to breathe, foreheads gently pressed together.

“That worked.” Gabriel smiled softly, despite the fact he could still feel the pain, it wasn’t as prevalent right now. Maybe the kiss worked. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but considering the situation, he’d stick with the childish notion that Jack had magic kisses.

“So,” Jack couldn’t help but smile at Gabriel’s smile, “how about I make us dinner and then maybe I can help distract you some more.”

“That sounds… yeah, I’d like that.” It was funny how one little admission after a semi-decent nap could help his mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some sappy fluff between two old men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the chapter, my mojo failed me, my energy failed me and then I was just bleh for too many days. It's been a hard enough slog to get this done.
> 
> But, next chapter will finally get to that smut.

Dinner was simple. Really simple. To the point there were some frozen meals in the freezer which were tossed into the microwave. They’d gone through a fair few already, all three of them were too tired to really cook some nights. Especially after rough days.

They’d found some random movie on one of the channels on the TV, some comedy movie that… really wasn’t all that funny.

Not that they were paying any attention to it whatsoever.

The two men were kissing again and had been as soon as the movie got boring, breaking for some air before resuming their make-out session. Although, any time Jack even tried to slip a hand under Gabe’s shirt, the man would pull away and push that sneaky hand away. Despite the fact he’d love nothing more than for Jack’s hands to be all over him, he was still trapped in that cycle of detesting the skin he was in. Ashamed of it. Disgusted by it.

And now? The last thing he wanted to see was Jack being just as disgusted. No matter what he claimed, Gabriel was convinced the man would be just as disgusted. If not more so and seeing that look on his face would break Gabe’s heart.

Yet a part of him wanted more than just kissing.

“Hey,” Jack’s voice, gentle, broke his thoughts. Apparently Gabe had drifted off into his thoughts and stopped kissing the soldier.

“Uh, yeah sorry. Was just thinking.”

“Over-thinking, right?”

“No?” Well, he probably was.

“You know, we could ditch the shitty movie and find something more fun to do.” Even at his age, Jack still had as much of a sex drive as he did in his younger years. Thanks SEP.

He almost just said yes right there and then, but that doubt was looming and he just stammered a nonsense sound. “I- Jack, it’s just… It’s not that I don’t want to. I do, I-” he sighed.

“It doesn’t bother me, but, I’m not going to push you.” No good came of that.

“But it bothers me. What if you see me and it does bother you? I can’t even stand my own reflection.”

“Scars are scars and I find the vitiligo fascinating. I’ve thought you were dead for ten years and I still feel the same now. Some extra marks on the outside doesn’t change who you are to me.”

“Plus, I can always say stop, right?”

Jack nodded. “Of course.”

Gabriel fell quiet for a few moments, long ones, contemplation written all over his face. Jack was always fond of that distant, thoughtful look. Well, there wasn’t much about Gabe Jack wasn’t fond of.

“Fuck it.” Gabe broke the silence, clearly he’d come to a decision. “I can’t keep denying myself forever.”

That was not the decision he expected Gabriel to make. At all. Jack smiled and watched as the other got to his feet, he followed suit and slipped a hand into one of Gabe’s. “Well, then the couch is not a comfortable place for this then. C’mon.”

“Hang on,” Gabriel grabbed the remote and turned off the television, because they weren’t watching that shitty movie anymore.

With the television off, Gabe allowed Jack to lead him into the bedroom, his anxieties about himself gnawing at his gut. At least he had a moment of distraction. Jack had seen that distant look on his face and was kissing him again, his lips chasing away those worries. At least until they came rushing back again. Jack guided Gabriel to sit down on the bed and stood in front of him, between his knees, pressing soft kisses to the man’s face. Making sure to smooch every inch of exposed skin, finishing with capturing his lips softly.

By the time Jack’s lips met his own, Gabe was already starting to melt from the affection. If Jack wasn’t careful, he’d make his new boyfriend swoon. He could feel the soldier’s hands smoothing down his torso and he knew exactly where they were going. As soon as they slipped under the hem of his hoodie, he chuckled softly to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Those hands kept pushing up, this time not smacked away.

“You’re being predictable, Jackie.”

His sass was rewarded by another kiss, a little nip to his lower lip and Jack settling onto his lap. “Too bad,” he mock grumped, “can’t help it that I want to touch you.”

“Yeah well…” he trailed off, because his attempts at a comeback vanished from his mind.

Jack just laughed softly, pushing his hands up along Gabriel’s stomach. “Hrmph, your hoodie is in the way. You should take it off.”

There was a noticeable hesitation from the Latino, but that was expected. Although, Gabe did take a deep breath and pull off his hoodie and his shirt, because it got caught and as soon as his chest was visible, Jack was kissing it. So there was no use trying to pull his shirt back down. He discarded the clothing to the side, watching the white-haired man as he covered that patchy skin in kisses. It was nice, Jack wasn’t at all turned away from the sight and for now, he was okay with this. Having all this affection lavished on himself wasn’t so bad after all.

Even if his self-doubts were whispering in the back of his mind.

His mind’s attempt to drag him back into those whispers was interrupted by two hands on his chest, pushing him to lay down. Gabe snapped out of it and allowed it, his back hitting the mattress as he regained control over his thoughts. Jack’s smiling face was hovering over his again and he reached up, cupping the back of the soldier’s head to pull him into a quick kiss.

“Doing okay?” Jack murmured against Gabe’s lips, trailing along his jawline.

“Yeah.” His reply was just as quiet, it’d been too long since he’d felt anything like this and it was damn nice.

“Mmm… good.” The white-haired man kept at his task, moving along to Gabriel’s left side, feeling the man tense a little. “So beautiful.” He purred, kissing the scarred flesh. It looked painful and he knew it still caused Gabe pain sometimes. “So handsome. Perfect.”

The emotion those few words caused as Jack kept kissing along his scars had Gabriel’s chest tighten, his eyes prickled with tears. Happy tears. For once, he wasn’t wanting to deny those claims or even push Jack away. Instead, he laid there as Jack worked kisses along his scarred side, allowing himself to enjoy the affection. Melting underneath those murmured words Jack kept repeating every now and then. Perhaps with enough repetition, he could believe it to be completely true.

 


End file.
